Zachery (episode)
"Zachery" is the first pilot episode of Group 5. It was uploaded on October 11, 2014. This episode introduces the audience to the character of the same name. Synopsis Zachery attempts to get his crush Thursday's phone number but goes too far. Plot The episode starts with Zachery asking Thursday for her number. However, Thursay declines, which Zachery is still sad after 3 months. For humor, Liza questions the sad background music. Because of this, she complains about Zachery still being sad. Jeffrey tells Liza and Diana he will comfort Zachery. Then, more sad music comes. After, Diana tries to comfort Zachery, but fails. Zachery says it was as bad as when he was Danny Phantom. Though, Liza says that never happened. When Mike gets up from falling, he says Zachary shouldn't be so flirtatious with Thursday, so, he attempts to get Thursday's number. Jeffrey says Thursday is lacking any breasts. Back to Mike without any hesitation, Thursday agrees to give the number. After, Mike rips Thursday's number in pieces, Zachery gets angry. Because of this, Zachery decides to get the number by force. In one of the school hallways, Thursday is talking about giving everyone her number except Zachary. So, when she doesn't expect expect it, Zachery knocks out Thursday. Inside a dark room, Thursday is tied to a chair, with a bag over her head. But, when Zachary takes off the bag, Thursday seems to be dead. However, when a cursor clicks on Thursday, she is somehow revived. Zachary reveals they are in a closet of an abandoned gas station inside the middle of nowhere. Once again, Zachery asks for Thursday's number, taking off the duct tape. Thursday gets angry at Zachary for kidnapping her for her number. However, Zachary said he could of done much worse, an example he had was sexual harassment. Thursday calls Zachery crazy, causing him to get angry at Thursday. After, he explains a flashback, which is why he wants revenge. During the flashback, the flashback Mike is yelling at Zachery for putting him in a tutu. After, Zachary aims a flamethrower at Thursday, demanding her phone number. Zachary does a joke while Thursday is scared half to death. Thursday says it is very dangerous for there to be fire in a gas station, which Zachery says he got at Walmart. Zachary says they both have a dilemma, both having to do with Thursday's number issue. After, a demonstration is shown if Thursday says no, which a doll of Thursday is burnt and stomped on by Zachery. After, Zachary asks for Thursday's number, which Thursday has the same answer as last time. So, Zachery turns on some music, then starts the flamethrower. Luckily for Thursday, she's able to jump out of the way. After the fire gets almost everywhere, the cops come, Zachery runs away, but Thursday's shirt, catches on fire, causing her to be topless, when the cops arrest her. Thus, Zachery is sad, but then remembers he doesn't have a phone. Characters Main *Zachery *Thursday Supporting *Mike *Liza *Diana *Jeffrey *Police Officers Trivia Culture References *Zachery references the Nickelodeon show Danny Phantom, stating that he originally portrayed the title character. *Zachery references the song What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction, telling Thursday, "You light up my world like nobody else". *This episode features the song Burn Baby Burn by Ash. *One of the dances Zachery does before he tries to burn Thursday with the flamethrower is from A Charlie Brown Christmas. *When Mike gets Thursday's number and rips it apart, he gets Xbox Live achievements. *''Walmart'' is usually depicted for having lots of items on the Internet, which would explain how Zachary got a flamethrower at Walmart. Gallery Video Category:Episodes Category:Pilots